Sensing biological events in vitro and in vivo can provide real-time detection of physiologically relevant compounds, such as monitoring of metabolites, electrolytes, biochemicals, neurotransmitters, medically relevant molecules, cancer biomarkers, and pathogenic microorganisms. Devices that perform such biological event sensing are known as biosensors, which can provide real-time detection of physiological substances and processes in living things. A biosensor is an analytical tool that can detect a chemical, substance, or organism using a biologically sensitive component coupled with a transducing element to convert a detection event into a signal for processing and/or display. Biosensors can use biological materials as the biologically sensitive component, e.g., such as biomolecules including enzymes, antibodies, nucleic acids, etc., as well as living cells. For example, molecular biosensors can be configured to use specific chemical properties or molecular recognition mechanisms to identify target agents. Examples can include evaluating physiologic and pathologic activity within a tissue, as well as drug discovery and drug screening. Biosensors can use the transducer element to transform a signal resulting from the detection of an analyte by the biologically sensitive component into a different signal that can be addressed by optical, electronic or other means. For example, the transduction mechanisms can include physicochemical, electrochemical, optical, piezoelectric, as well as other transduction means.